


No Show

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Cry Me A River Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moments after 'Waiting for the Man'</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Show

The cigarette stub tasted stale. The smoke curling up towards the amber of the rain obscured street light stung his eyes, a ghost of what could have been robbing him of his vision.

He thought she’d come after him. She’d seen him, in the doorway as Jim’s lips had pulled away from hers. He knew she had. He waited here in the rain, hoping…but not expecting…

Yet still Zed did not come

John turned up his collar, blaming the burning smoke for the dampness on his cheeks. Blaming the rain. Mostly he blamed himself.

It was easier than blaming her


End file.
